


The One.

by Starksbucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksbucks/pseuds/Starksbucks
Summary: Él no sabe si es bueno o malo. Para él, es una excusa para hablarle a Peter sobre alguien que no sea el mismo. Para Peter, es una excusa para escupir todos esos jugosos secretos que escucha en los pasillos del hospital. Anthony siempre se ma mantenido neutral acerca del hecho de que tiene la capacidad de "predecir" si es que un paciente va a sobrevivir o no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Los Adioses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332280) by Juan Carlos Onetti. 



> Me basé en el libro "Los adioses" de Juan Carlos Onetti

**_ ¿Qué hay de ese? |Introducción corta| _ **

 

—¿Qué hay de ese? —pregunta Peter, sonriendo ampliamente, como si pudiese adivinar la respuesta incluso antes de que Anthony diga algo.

Él se ríe de su inocencia, saboreando las fatídicas palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

—Ese no va a lograrlo.

Y, con eso, Peter deja salir un pesado suspiro que es bastante más prolongado que los que va lanzando por ahí cada vez que Anthony hace uno de sus 'pronósticos', como si estuviese muy sorprendido por escucharlo decir aquello. El enfermero le mira con la esperanza de encontrar algún signo de broma plasmado en su rostro, pero Anthony sólo sonríe ligeramente, continuando con su labor de limpiar la barra del local.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —murmura Peter, su boca aun está abierta por el desconcierto.

Anthony suspira sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa desganada, echando un vistazo fugaz a los nuevos clientes que entran por la puerta, y luego mas allá, hacia una de las mesas cerca del ventanal. No lo piensa mucho, pues sabía que Peter preguntaría eso luego de enterarse de su 'veredicto'.

—Porque no quiere hacerlo.


	2. I.- Saco y corbata en un día veraniego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Peter hablan sobre el hombre rubio que viste saco y corbata en un caluroso dia de verano.

**_(1956)_ **

 

 

Los miércoles —y nunca supo porqué los miércoles— el local suele estar libre de lugareños y lleno de nuevos rostros pasajeros. A las diez de la mañana, como todos los días, el ómnibus se detiene frente al local y muchos de los que vienen de la estación de tren bajan de el para cambiar los asientos acolchados por taburetes de madera. Pero los miércoles es cuando más clientes extraños son agregados a la lista de clientes frecuentes, la mayoría de ellos vuelven a tomar el ómnibus después de comer para dirigirse al hotel o al hospital.

Anthony abre el local bastante temprano, a eso de las seis, cuando ha limpiado todas las mesas y el mostrador. Luego pone el café a hervir en una gran hoya y corta trozos de pan, queso y otros embutidos. El primero en llegar es el muchacho de la leche, el segundo, el enfermero.

Peter entra ya con en cigarrillo encendido, sonriéndole mientras toma asiento frente al mostrador y dejándole saber que tiene un par de cosas que decir. No se extraña, Peter siempre tiene algo que decir. Aun es muy temprano incluso para los saludos, así que ninguno dice nada y cada quien está metido de lleno en lo suyo, uno terminando de colar el café y en otro fumando su cigarrillo.

Cuando se hace hora de poner el letrero de 'abierto', el enfermero ya se ha fumado tres cigarrillos y el café está listo para servirse. El ómnibus aparece rato después, viene de la estación de tren y trae nuevos clientes, quizás nuevos residentes del hospital y unos pocos huéspedes temporales en el hotel viejo. La mayoría baja a tomar el desayuno, un café y otros con caras más largas o más alegres, dependiendo del lugar al que se dirijan, piden una cerveza. Anthony los despacha mecánicamente, evitando saludos muy cálidos porque en un ambiente tan rustico como lo es este pueblo nadie viene esperando cordialidad desbordante, sólo que se les deje en paz durante sus estadía. Peter se ha quedado mirando a un hombre de camisa amarilla y sombrero negro, Anthony sabe lo que está pensando nada más verle esa sonrisa de medio lado. El individuo en cuestión se acerca al mostrador y pide el desayuno y un café, y no se ha alejado muy bien hacia su mesa cuando Peter ya se está inclinando sobre la encimera de madera agrietada.

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Este también se va caminando con las patas para atrás?  

 

Anthony suspira, añadiéndole un poco de dramatismo como quien no quiere la cosa, para responder negando con la cabeza.

 

—Qué va.

 

—Entonces, ¿si se cura?

 

Se encoge de hombros, asintiendo mientras prepara un par de emparedados y sirve otros tantos vasos de café negro. Le está dando la espalda, pero a Peter eso nunca le parece un inconveniente a la hora de hablar, por lo que le parece un poco raro que se quede callado tan de repente. Al voltear y ver la alta figura dirigirse al mostrador, Anthony comprende porqué.

El hombre rubio llegó hace dos semanas, y desde entonces Peter no ha dejado el tema de su curación, haciéndole preguntas sin cesar sobre cosas que no tiene manera de saber. Anthony hace oídos sordos a la mayoría de lo que dice, cambiando de tema como puede para intentar disimular su interés hacia el paciente más extravagante del doctor Banner.

Él pide un café y el típico desayuno americano. Anthony le sirve en silencio, observando sus manos ansiosas que buscan aferrarse a la taza de café nada mas tenerla frente a si. Peter lo mira sin algún tipo de disimulo, Anthony está seguro de que el hombre rubio se da cuenta de esto, pero por alguna razón no dice nada al respecto. Cuando se aleja hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, el enfermero no se hace esperar.

 

—El doc Banner ha dicho que podría curarse si se interna en el hospital, pero igual se negó y vive en el hotel viejo.

 

Anthony no se sorprende, ya le había dicho hace una semana atrás que el tipo de saco y corbata no se curaría. No sabría como llamarle a su capacidad para 'predecir' o 'descubrir' el futuro de la salud de los pacientes con sólo verlos entrar al local. Pero de una cosa si está seguro, y es que ese supuesto sexto sentido suyo nunca se ha equivocado. Quizá es lo joven de su físico lo que genere tanto desconcierto en Peter al escuchar que un hombre de ese porte no tiene lo necesario para curarse. Pero nadie mejor que él —que ha pasado quince de sus treinta y cinco años viviendo en ese pueblo y atendiendo el local— sabe que la desgracia y sus semejantes no consideran a la juventud como un escudo que pueda hacerles frente.

El hombre rubio sigue sentado junto al ventanal, concentrándose brevemente en ascenso del sol que tiene lugar detrás de la montaña. Sólo le faltaría el sombrero para completar su apariencia de hombre de ciudad, donde las personas prefieren sacrificar la escasa brisa de verano por gruesas e incómodas ropas a la moda. Viste saco, corbata y calza zapatos de vestir; no obstante, no luce muy convencido de sentirse bien con ello. Una mano sigue aferrándose a la taza de café y con la otra corta los panqueques sin ganas. Es obviamente un rico de esos que no tiemblan ante la idea de vivir en la nada y prescindir de sus lujos para cumplir un capricho. Anthony no sabría decir con tan poco tiempo observándolo si es que ha llegado aquí gracias a la buena fama de Banner en las grandes ciudades del país, o si lo ha hecho porque si, porque esta puede ser la ultima esperanza por agotar antes de tirar la toalla por completo aunque es evidente que la dejó en el tren, porque no da señales de querer avanzar, casi como un niño que accede a ir a la escuela pero se niega a hacer su tarea.

 

—Siempre viste así , incluso para ir a consulta. Mary Jane dice que bebe con Banner en el bar del hotel viejo hasta que al pobre Bruce le tiemblan los huesos —Anthony le interrumpe con su risa y Peter tiene que seguirle porque el doctor está muy joven como para esos achaques—. El tipo se encarga de que alguien lleve al doc a su casa y sigue bebiendo a veces hasta el amanecer. No se ha embriagado ni una sola vez.

 

—Eso nos dice que tiene aguante al alcohol. Con un poco de suerte termine con un coma etílico.

 

—O quizá se le atrofien los pulmones antes de ello. —Peter cabecea hacia la mesa del hombre rubio.

 

Anthony sirve otra taza de café antes de seguirle la mirada. El hombre de saco y corbata se ha terminado su desayuno y ahora juega a darle vueltas a un cigarrillo entre sus largos y desganados dedos. La forma en la que lo toma le revela a Anthony que esta puede ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelve a fumar. Lo pone entre sus labios, luego entre sus dedos otra vez y por último detrás de su oreja de la misma forma que Anthony lleva el bolígrafo con el que apunta sus ordenes. Revisa sus bolsillos, pero parece que ha olvidado traer un encendedor consigo.

 

—Dudo mucho que un cigarrillo apagado haga mucho daño. —ironiza el mayor.

 

Peter, que nunca quita esa sonrisa de medio lado, se levanta del taburete y extiende su mano para arrancarle de las manos el emparedado que está terminando de preparar. Anthony no se queja, pero igual le lanza un manotazo.

 

—Bien. Puede que él no tenga un encendedor o un cerillo, pero tú si —señala con simpleza—. Luego me cuentas como te va con el tipo misterioso.

 

Intenta adivinar a qué se refiere el enfermero con eso, y no puede preguntarle por que se va. La pregunta queda en el aire mientras le ve salir del local con una mirada inquisitiva, pero no tarda en ser respondida por dos ojos azules que bloquean su visión de repente. Son como dos témpanos de hielo.

El hombre rubio se apoya con sus codos sobre el mostrador, su vista viajando hacia la radio vieja y obsoleta en una repisa, hacia la cocina y de vuelta hacia él. Toma el cigarrillo y apunta hacia Anthony.

 

—¿Tienes fuego? —pregunta aunque ya sabe que si, Anthony no dice nada y simplemente toma el cigarrillo de su mano para encenderlo con la llama de la cocina.

 

Entretanto, le ve deshacerse del saco y halar la corbata hasta deshacer el nudo que parecía estar a punto de ahogarle. Para cuando le devuelve en cigarrillo encendido, el hombre rubio no se luce nada como el mismo hombre que bajó del ómnibus hace dos semanas y pidió dos cervezas a la ocho de la mañana. Él le sonríe a medias sin decir gracias al tomar el cigarrillo de vuelta, y encuentra en el taburete y el mostrador un lugar agradable para quedarse a fumar y seguir registrando el viejo local.

Anthony no tiene problemas al descubrir cuál ha sido ese cambio mínimo pero a la vez decisivo que ha notado. Mientras atiende a los otros, se convence de no hay otra explicación para esas manos bien cuidadas que se aferran a cualquier cosa, esos ojos de un azul desteñido y esos párpados ligeramente caídos que el hecho de que, hace dos semana, al bajar del ómnibus, el hombre rubio tuvo que hacer frente, por primera vez, al hecho de que está enfermo y no quiere curarse. Y eso, en vez de asustarlo lo suficiente para conseguir que sacara voluntad para internarse en el hospital y volver a su vida en la ciudad, sólo logró hacer que se diese cuenta de que no quiere siquiera intentarlo. No tiene porqué, y si lo tiene, esas razones ya no le parecen tan válidas.

A las doce, Anthony sirve el almuerzo y come el suyo sentado frente al mostrador. El hombre rubio toma su almuerzo a su lado, aun en silencio, y se va no sin antes pagar. La forma en la que vuelve a observar el local es una señal evidente de que volverá. Tal vez no para la cena, seguramente sí para el desayuno.


End file.
